Dogs, cats, and other four-legged animals often live or frequent places—indoors or in public places, for example—where urination by the animals on the ground or other surfaces is undesirable. And although animals may be trained to urinate in designated areas, even trained animals can suffer from incontinence and excitable urination. Products such as disposable diapers and washable wraps can be worn by the animal to capture urine, but these products can be problematic. For example, they can be difficult to don and doff, may interfere with the animal's tail, and can be uncomfortable and lead to chafing and balding if worn for long periods of time.
In the United States, there are approximately 75 million cats and 70 million dogs. About 7 million pets are given to shelters each year. Soiling of the owner's house is one of the most frequently cited reasons that people relinquish their pets to shelters. For example, soiling issues account for roughly 43% of cats being given to shelters and 18.5% of dogs being given to shelters. Likewise, bladder infections, urinary tract infections, or incontinence are one of the main reasons that cats and dogs visit their vet. Furthermore, some pets go into heat before they are spayed. In such instances, the pet's owner may want to prevent pregnancy and/or keep the animal dry and/or clean while in heat. For at least these reasons, it is desirable to have access to a comfortable and convenient pet product that can accommodate a pet's incontinence, bladder or other infections, menstrual cycles, leaking, marking, and/or other related issues.